Prehistoric Clash
by Snakemaster-S
Summary: Godzilla, Mothra, and others in an exciting story of life in the Cretaceous.
1. Godzillasaurus

**Godzillasaurus**

The world was different 65 million years ago. No grass covered the ground, only mud and pebbles and marshland plants that drew the herbivorous dinosaurs to the ground. The air was thick with the humming of insects two times larger than the ones people swat at today. And over the humming of insects, fearsome shouts and calls of dinosaurs echoed for miles, vibrating through the dense, populated area. The only mammals around at this time were rat-like creatures that tried not to get crushed.

And of course, everyone knows that the mighty king of dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus rex ruled the dinosaurs and sent them running for the cover of the leavy Cretaceous. Well, many of us got that fact wrong.

The _true _king of dinosaurs towered about another 10 meters above the Tyranosaurus, and sent _them _running for cover. His name was Godzillasaurus.

Even though he was the king of dinosaurs, it was hard being a Godzillasaurus. Being larger than most of their prey, they constantly had to search for prey, even though they could resort to grazing from treetops. But soon, the race of the Godzillasaurus was going to be outmatched…

But right now, this particular Godzillasaurus was stalking – or more like stomping through the forests of the Late Cretaceous. He was 15 meters in height, with a crocodile-like snout, small, pointed ears, a long tail with small spines, and a thick, gray, scaly hide. Animals of every kind fled from the claws of the dinosaur that shook the world with every step. The Godzillasaurus went romping on until he came to a clearing filled with several brown, hard caterpillars.

They made a shriek-like sound, almost like a bird. Their exoskeleton was cased with amour bumps and spikes. They had strange mouthparts that they used to nibble at bushes on the ground. They were young Mothras.

Godzillasaurus stalked quietly through the trees. This was a rare opportunity to find a supply of prey like this. Godzillasaurus went in a circle around the clearing. He looked for the weak, stragglers,and prepared to make his fatal move.

* * *

So, what did you think? Any suggestions?


	2. Prehistoric Mothra

**Mothra**

Something was wrong.

She didn't know what it exactly was, but she felt a presence of a strong predator in her midst. She looked around her group, but no one else seemed to think that they wre in peril. Mothra tensed and went back foraging on the ground, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching them.

_Crack. _Mothra turned towards the edge of the clearing. She thought she heard something and she thought she saw a flash of Green- gray. It must be her imagination. But then again… it could have been something.

_Crack. _Mothra heard the noise again, which sounded vaguely of a foot breaking a stick against the rough soil. Mothra looked back up again, but the only thing that greeted her eyes was the sight of calm, dense forest. Mothra sighed, fearing that paranoia was getting to her.

All of a sudden, a cry of a charging saurian echoed for miles. Mothra looked up, just had time to get a glimpse of a giant Godzillasaurus running through the clearing right to the center of the herd. And worst of all, Mothra was right in its path.

With amazing speed she burst out of its path. The next thing she knew, she was caught up in dust and fury of the Godzillasaurus right next to her. In desperation, she threw herself out of the way, felling hot breath and hearing the snap of powerful jaws.

Mothra landed on the ground with a thud. She looked up to see the Godzillasaurus right in the center of the herd. She had seen this strategy before. The Godzillasaurus would go after the weakest ones. She knew what she had to do. She put on another burst of speed, unnoticed by the Godzillasaurus. Then, she clamped her mouthparts around the end of its tail.

The Godzillasaurus cried another roar of pain and surprise. He looked down to see Mothra. Mothra tried to hang on with all her might as she was banged against the ground. Mothra began to grow weary as her inscet shell was smashed against the ground again and again. But soon enough, she was flung onto the ground and away from Godzillasaurus.

Mothra looked, although dazed, at the confused Godzilla who saw the Mothras regrouping. With a cry of frustration, he left the Mothras. But Mothra knew that know that they were left weaker and disoriented, he would come back for the kill...


	3. Cretaceous Ghidorah

**Cretaceous Ghidorah **

Space.

It was so lonely, cold, filled with cold, lifeless rocks called planets. They were in swirling torrents of stars light. However, it was like an undetonated bomb. You would never know when something would go boom. Ghidorah loved it.

The only problem was the life of other creatures. It was annoying, and it always would drag you around like you were carrying a planet on your back. It would nag and throw fits that would finally make you do something stupid and get yourself killed. Ghidorah had learned that along time ago, on her own planet. But he had made everyone cower in fear. Many people were afraid of death. And now, Ghidorah had enjoyed killing. It was the only thing that made life fun. And now, it was what kept him alive.

Now, he set his sights on a small blue planet. It was covered in water, which was perfect for living. Plants, which went to animals, and then you had a whole chain of steel keeping you locked to what life wanted you to be.

Ghidorah had seen horrible planets covered in things crawling and flying and walking and, well… living. But this planet… it was disgusting. So much energy flowed around something that was living in every inch on the planet, and into the ground itself. But that would make it all more fun in killing.

The more Ghidorah thought about it, the more his scales itched. He would have the most energy he had ever had in years, and would enjoy watching everything die.

Ghidorah stretched out his wings, lightning crackling through them. The sound couldn't be heard in space, but it would have echoed for miles.

All of his heads grew an ugly, evil, toothy grin on their faces, and he dove in like a falcon towards the planet. The planet we call… Earth.


	4. A Restless World

**Godzillasaurus **

Godzillasaurus walked on, drained from the short burst of speed he had put on. Like most other dinosaurs, he was like a crocodile or Komodo dragon. Mostly sluggish or slow-moving, but could put on short bursts of speed to catch up to prey he ambushed. Godzillasaurus would come back to finish off the Mothras later, but right now he would try to find easier prey.

Soon Godzillasaurus stepped out of the forest and onto a sandy-white beach. The blue-green ocean lapped onto the shore and washed up seaweed, kelp, and even bones and fossils of sea creatures. Maybe Godzillasaurus could find fish in the waters, also.

Godzilla walked along the shore until he found a rocky ledge that jutted out into the ocean. It was perfect for looking for large, stray fish that were stuck in the shallow waters.

It wasn't long until he found a large, gray fish with a giant mouth filled with sharp teeth. Hard scales and mussel covered its back, and its tail ended in a long, pointy fin. It could have been 10 feet long easily. If he could just avoid the mouth and back, then maybe he could catch it. He leaned in and got ready to strike.

_BOOM!!! _The water broke open, churning with white foam. Orange jaws clamped round the fish, which started squirming around, trying to get free. But it only made it worse. Then, a creature even larger than Godzillasaurus emerged. It had a long neck and a crocodile-like snout. The rest o the body resembled Godzilla, but the only thing was that large fins covered it's back. The whole thing was red-orange; the underbelly was a light grey. In the future, we would call this monster Titanosaurus.

Titanosaurus swallowed the fish like it was a Little Bites brownie. Then, he looked down on Godzilla with eyes that looked like a cross between an alligator and a fish. Easily 30 meters tall, Titanosaurus growled at Godzillasaurus. The ocean was _his _territory. He opened his mouth in a challenging roar.

_ZZOOOOMMM!!! _A large comet shot across the sky. It sparkled a dangerous golden color. Orange flames dotted the space behind it. Then it disappeared over the curve of the world. It would still be a couple hours before it hit, but many creatures across the globe stirred.

Titanosaurus roared at the sky, then dove back into the water, swimming like a crocodile before vanishing into the sea.

After what Godzillasaurus encountered, he decided it was best to forget about the fish. He went on back towards the forest.

_Crack._ A branch snapped somewhere away in the ferns. Godzillasaurus thought he saw a flash of gray scales. Then, he was hit in the back by something.

Godzillasaurus was pushed into the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt and ferns. He slid for a little bit, but the he managed to flip over, and looked at a large, gray dinosaur. It was too big to be a T-rex, but it looked like one. Its head was like a slow decline, like a crest. Its name was Gorosaurus. The Gorosaurus looked at Godzillasaurus, and then lunged.

Quickly, Godzillasaurus brought up one of his arms, and slashed the Gorosaurus across the face. It roared in rage and pain as blood went flying. It retreated, but then stood its ground and roared. Out of the trees stalked two more Gorosaurus. Godzillasaurus wondered why the Gorosaurus were attacking him. They were usually a peaceful race of Dinosaur. However, he didn't have much more time to think about it, as all the Gorosaurus rushed at him.

Godzillasaurus brought his tail around, hitting the first Gorosaurus in the stomach. It stumbled over, the wind knocked out of him. Then, he hit the Gorosaurus with his tail again, this time on the side, knocking him into the second Gorosaurus. they both went tumbling into the forest.

Godzillasaurus turned around to face the third Gorosaurus, but it was too late. He howled in pain as the jagged teeth of the Gorosaurus sank into his arm. He tried to claw at the Gorosaurus, but it was too close, and all he was doing was scrabbling at grey scales.

But then he was released, and the Gorosaurus backed off. Godzillasaurus tried his best to bear with the pain and continue the fight. But then feet slammed into his back, and he fell from the Gorosaurus' jump kick.

He looked back up, and saw all three Gorosaurus getting close to him. Then he did something just plain reckless. He jumped up and roared. Then Gorosaurus jumped and started to back off. His plan was working. Then he charged, claws slashing and teeth snapping. His jaws finally clamped on Gorosaurus' arm. He howled in pain. Godzillasaurus let go and the gray dinosaur ran off.

He then turned towards the other Gorosaurus, but they had already run off.

Godzillasaurus had managed to bring but the docile side of them. Godzillasaurus didn't know what had made them angry like that, but he wondered if that comet from earlier might have made them restless…


	5. The Begining of the End

**Mothra**

The sky was getting dark, the stars sparkling through the choking darkness of space. Earlier, a comet had rushed by, golden and dangerous. Mothra hadn't paid much attention to it… yet.

She looked around at the confused Mothras around her. The Godzillasaurus had left them confused and tired. Mothra wanted to let her head droop and her eyes close, but she knew that would only put her in more danger. She sighed.

_Greetings, fellow Mothra._

Mothra jumped. _Who's there? _She asked. She then stared in wonder as two, tiny beings stepped out from behind a fern. The looked like modern day humans, with long black ponytails. They looked like twins.

_We are the Elias, _The spoke together in harmony. _We have come to warn you of an approaching danger. It's name is King Ghidorah, the Planet Destroyer._

_King Ghidorah?_

_Yes. _The Elias said. _Let us explain. King Ghidorah was formed deep in the darkest realm of space, where the only thoughts are for vengeance and blood thirst. It hates life, and comes to destroy life on planets around the universe. Now, king Ghidorah has come to destroy the Earth. _

_But why are you telling me? _Mothra asked.

_Because you are the one who has the power to defeat King Ghidorah. You will have to side with other species to fight the powerful beast. If not, King Ghidorah will destroy the planet and all life on it. _

_But who – _

Mothra was cut off as a far away, a giant golden comet slammed into the ground. 


	6. Ghidorah's Wrath

By the way, I don't own any of Toho's stuff. Like they have enough time on their hands to go around suing people who copy their stories on fanfiction. Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

King Ghidorah **

The impact on the ground didn't hurt. Ghidorah never felt pain. Ground and weeds flew up in a big tornado, sealing Ghidorah inside to gather his thoughts. The cloud was so thick that the life outside couldn't even se his eyes light a dangerous golden color as he prepared to make his big entrance. Except everyone wouldn't be cheering as their favorite singer preformed their favorite song.

Wicked bolts of dark lightning flew from Ghidorah's three mouths. They scorched the ground and evaporated anything unfortunate enough to be close to it into a pile of sizzling flesh and bone. Ghidorah's heads then emerged from the smoke, like three golden serpents from a fire. They lashed out like whips, picking up anything by it. His mouths closed around his victims, relishing the blood trickling down his throats. He then spread his gigantic wings and took to the skies.

Hovering around the ground, he used his twin tails to strangle and crush all that came in his path. The middle head snapped at the ground to satisfy his thirst for blood. The other heads spewed more golden lightning, incinerating plants and animals. His wings blew gusts that flattened the tallest trees and flung the biggest of creatures through the air. The whole time, Ghidorah was cackling with glee. Cackling at the thought of all the creatures that fell before it. Ghidorah zoomed on.

Even if you somehow got past the space demon, you would be lost. Lost in a world where you never felt happy. A world of burning trees and ground, a world of despair and a world where every foot there was a sizzling, charred body. A world where it seemed the world had flipped inside out and Hell had gotten a taste of fresh air.

A world where Ghidorah's gleeful laughs echoed off every corner of the land, sea, and sky.

**Godzillasaurus **

Meanwhile, only a few miles away, Godzillasaurus was staring in wonder.

From far off, it looked like a sonic boom had found a nuclear power plant. It lit up the sky like Christmas, except golden. Predators right about to make the finishing move on their prey would stop and stare. Pterodactyl or Dinosaur, you would be wondering about the dangerous golden horizon. The all golden horizon… except for the terrifying, three-headed shape outlined against it.

The thing roared, and everything that heard it jumped. No one seemed to think it could hurt it from that far away… until twin beams of lightning shot down and started incinerating dinosaurs.

Everything panicked and was sent into a stamped, the air filled with fear and panicked, and you would only run faster when the creature next to you was turned to ashes, and out lungs were about to burst, and your chest heaved.

Godzillasaurus, caught up with the rest of the dinosaurs, kept running until they went by a cliff, and Godzilla saw his chance. Looking into the dark entrance of the cave. It was all dark inside, because the entrance was blocked by stampeding creatures. Godzillasaurus looked around the cave, and what he saw startled him.

It was a female Godzillasaurus. She was slightly smaller than him, which was normal for Godzillasaurs around his age. She was covered with dirt and muck, and blood was trickling from her left leg. She was whimpering softly.

Godzillasaurus walked over to her. _What happened?_ He asked.

The Godzillasaurus looked up at him, hurt in her eyes. _We had a nest a little ways south of here; it was my two hatchlings and I. All of a sudden, that thing came crashing down fro the sky… And it killed my children before it went after me… and it was… it was almost SMILING the whole time like it was enjoying seeing me so pained. It had its jaws around my leg then, but I managed to break free. But then – _

The female was interrupted as a lone triceratops stampeded into the cave, bellowing. The whole cave then shook as a giant, gold, bloodstained muzzle came into the cave, and the Triceratops was gone. Godzillasaurus pushed himself and the female into the shadows, and by pure luck, they weren't seen. Once the creature was gone, the female started whimpering again.

Godzillasaurus' hatred grew. He was angry at this creature for invading his home, and enjoying killing innocent lives for no apparent reason. The fire inside him grew and grew until he felt the hatred ready to go off like a bomb.

That thing was going to pay.

* * *

Anyway... **PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOU NEED AN INVITATION OR SOMETHING!!!!**


	7. Mothra's Battle

**Mothra**

Terror.

That was all Mothra could feel. It chocked the air, made thoughts hard to process. Mothra tried to pull her mind together.

_Mothra, please you must pull through! _The Elias said urgently. You need to battle King Ghidorah!

_But… but… I can't battle that thing! What if I fail! Nothing else will defeat it! _She looked for her mate, but he was nowhere to be found. _What if I don't see the people I love again… _she whispered.

_Do not worry. We will give you the power to pull through. _The Elias touched Mothra and chanted in language Mothra didn't know. A soft green light enveloped them all, and Mothra felt her body course with new power and energy.

_You can do this, Mothra. _The Elias said.

**King Ghidorah**

Everyone might have been full of panic and fear, but Ghidorah was full of the rush of killing the Earth. However, killing a planet this large hadn't been this fun… and energy draining. It was almost s if the planet was powering the atmosphere, but the Space demon wouldn't stop. But for now, he needed to rest. His victims would be more fun to chase later.

For the first time, Ghidorah put his feet down. That was the mistake.

He felt something like a whip strike just below his knees. He fell forwards, and hit the ground that shook the Earth. He looked for who had done this to him, and struggled up and around to see a small, worm-like creature screech a challenge at him.

Ghidorah's mouths charged with energy. Well, if it was a painful death it wanted, it shall get a painful death.

**Mothra**

The first bolt of energy was like being hit by a train. If it wasn't for the Elias' power, she would have been blasted, but she was only severely stunned.

Ghidorah loomed over her. Mothra had seen how big Ghidorah was, but now that she was up close to the golden dragon, he was massive. She tried to move, but her body felt like a stick. Ghidorah's middle head reached down and managed to pick her up.

Teeth like hot-iron knives dug into her body. She could move again, but it felt like her whole body was on fire. Even so, she felt two voices inside her head, willing her to push on. In a swift movement, she flexed her tail. The spiked tip dug into the left head's eye. Ghidorah screamed in pain and dropped Mothra.

As soon as she regained her senses, the first thought she had was from when Godzillasaurus attacked. She catapulted her body and landed next to Ghidorah's tails. Then, she clamped onto them.

Ghidorah howled and Mothra was bashed and thrown on the ground… but then she realized she was flying… almost. The soaring wind around her and the black hole feeling in her stomach told her that she was falling. She landed on the ground 20 meters away with a sickening thud.

Ghidorah spread his wings and glided the short distance there. He charged the energy in his mouths again…

Then, something took over Mothra. Her body went rigid, and she went so her body was like a striking cobra. Her chest glowed, and a green beam of light pulsed from it. Ghidorah and Mothra's beams collided. In an explosion of light, both of them were sent flying back.

Out of the two of them, Mothra got the worst of it. She was on her side, felt woozy, and had lost all hope. Then, what she thought was a dinosaur jumped on King Ghidorah's middle neck, scratching and biting. The last thing Mothra saw before she blacked out was the two creatures confront each other.

Meanwhile, Godzillasaurus roared. If you looked closely, you could see a spiked 100meter-tall dinosaur ravage the world.

The final battle was about to begin.


	8. Transformation

Sorry, I didn't leave any info last time, I wanted to get things posted. Thanks to Lord Destryuk and David for reviewing! But don't think the rest of you are off the hook! So keep reviewing!

Also, can you guys please review my newest story, Godzilla: Rise of the insects? I have the next part ready, so when I have some more reviews, I'll post it!

On with the story!

**

* * *

Godzillasaurus **

If he weren't full of rage, Godzillasaurus would be terrified.

But all he could feel was fury. He leaped again.

Godzillasaurus would have landed right on the middle head of Ghidorah, but he was so blocked with rage that he miscalculated the jump by a fraction of an inc, and the right head came around and slammed Godzilla to the ground.

Godzillasaurus got up and shook himself off. Realizing he had to think more clearly, he focused on King Ghidorah. Their mouths charged with energy, and beams flew out of them towards Godzillasaurus.

With great agility, Godzillasaurus dodged to the left, only to have to move to the right again because of a second beam launching at him. Still more beams flew at him. Godzillasaurus easily got out of the way, but he knew he had to think of something quick, because he couldn't keep this up forever.

Then, when Ghidorah had to charge, he ran, using the cover of the trees. He cold see the shoreline not to far ahead of him. He was almost there… Godzillasaurus' mussels screamed in protest, but Godzillasaurus ran on, wicked bolts of energy bursting the trees beside him into flames.

Godzillasaurus felt a rush of relief as he stepped out into the fresh air of the shore. But his relief was short lived as a strange floating sensation spread throughout his body. Soon his feet were of the ground. Godzillasaurus twisted his head back to see one of Ghidorah's beams lift him into the air! Godzillasaurus was lifted higher and higher into the air until the gravity beam slammed him into the ground.

Godzillasaurus, lying on the ground, hopeless, nearly every bone in his body broken, lost all his hope. It seemed his plan wasn't gong to work after all. The ground shook as Ghidorah stepped closer, and the shaking grew louder and louder until it wasn't Ghidorah shaking anymore!

_GROOOOAAAAARRR!!! _Titanosaurus burs out of the water, angry at Ghidorah for invading his territory. His fist flew up and slammed into Ghidorah's middle head. Titanosaurus then picked Ghidorah up and slung him over his shoulder. Ghidorah slammed to the ground just seconds later.

Blood dripping from his middle mouth and more pissed off then ever, charged at Titanosaurus. The two titans brawled above Godzillasaurus, weak and tired, closed his eyes…

**Mothra**

…_Because you are the one who has the power to defeat King Ghidorah…_

…_You will have to side with other species to fight the powerful beast…_

…_If not, King Ghidorah will destroy the planet and all life on it..._

Mothra wasn't remembering this. It was almost as if the words were floating around in her head, in a deep dark, space-like blackness. Green life enveloped her thoughts, and the feelings around her were blurred. She could feel blood pouring out her mouth, though. It flowed warm and silky… wait.

Mothra's eyes snapped open. She looked down at her mouth in surprise, and immediately she, she knew what to do and put her mouth up in the air.

Ghidorah rammed Titanosaurus straight in the stomach, causing him to double over and cough up blood. Ghidorah then flew straight at him, and sent a flying kick across Titanosaurus' jaw. There was a sickening crack, and the aquatic lizard howled in pain. He dove back to the safety of the water to heal.

* * *

Ghidorah turned back to the annoying creature, Godzillasaurus, which had dared to mess with him. His mouths charged with energy, and prepared to make the final blow…

_CRASH!!! _Ghidorah was rammed straight across the back. Slamming onto the sand, he flipped himself over in order to see a gleaming silver butterfly with elegant, blue and orange wings zoom past her head. Before, Ghidorah knew what she was doing, Mothra landed next to the limp Godzillasaurus.

She understood now. This was the creature that she had to fight with. She chirped, and Godzillasaurus weakly opened his eyes. The two creatures eyes met, and they transferred one word, _yes. _Green light enveloped them both.

Then, the green turned to orange, and Godzillasaurus felt a surge of power. He got up, and rose bigger and bigger, until he was nearly as tall as Titanosaurus. Blazing purple spikes jutted out of his back. His teeth grew longer, his senses grew keener. Finally, there was a feeling of a vortex that appeared somewhere in his stomach.

**GODZILLA **turned to face Ghidorah, and roared.

The three ran at each other, ready to collide…

* * *

Whoa, didn't see that coming, didya! If your confused right now though, the next few chapters will straighten things up.

Please review!


	9. Finale

Here we go, the final fight scene! Please Enjoy and Please review!

**

* * *

Godzilla**

Everything was just a blur of teeth and claws, beams and tail whips. One moment he was raking his claws across Ghidorah's face. The next moment, Ghidorah had him by the neck.

He could sense Mothra flying around them, sending jolts of energy at Ghidorah. However, the space demon just shrugged them off.

All of a sudden, Ghidorah's tail slammed hard into his stomach. He doubled over, the breath knocked out of him. Ghidorah then glided through the air, giving a hard kick to Godzilla's jaw. From where he was on the ground, Godzilla could see Ghidorah turn around and bit Mothra on the wing. His wings crackled with electricity, Mothra shrieked as the thousands of volts ripped through her body.

Mothra crashed to the sand.

Godzilla, on the ground, remembered all that Ghidorah had killed. Destroying families and killing for fun. He was _not _going to take another life!

The vortex feeling in his stomach built and built. Soon, it turned into UNBELIEVABLE pain. Godzilla stood up, trying to fight the agony. Then, the energy released.

A blue ray shot out of his mouth. It hit Ghidorah's back with a crack. The dragon fell onto the beach.

Godzilla, trying to get the burning taste out of his mouth, and walked over to Mothra. She screeched, telling Godzilla to go on. But Godzilla roared, as if saying that this is what had to happen. That they had to work together.

Suddenly, Mothra let out a screech of alarm. Godzilla let a hammering pound on his back. Soon. Ghidorah was looming over him. Three mouths of razor sharp teeth dug into Godzilla's arms and neck. Godzilla felt his feet slowly lift off from the ground. Crackling pain shot through his body as Ghidorah sent bolts of energy through his body. Godzilla felt as if all his blood vessels had popped and fried. He felt like his skin was smoking and burning. Ghidorah dropped him to the ground. It shouldn't of hurt much, but it felt like his bones were being cracked, his flesh torn.

Ghidorah put his foot on Godzilla's chest, squeezing the air out of him. Godzilla's arms went limp. The space dragon then turned too Mothra, who had managed to flutter back into the air. Ghidorah shot bolts of energy at her wings, almost like a parrot being clipped. She dropped like a fly. Then, the three heads grabbed her wings and neck. Mothra's wings sparked, and she dropped to the ground. Ghidorah roared in victory and left them for dead.

Mothra turned her head towards Godzilla, screeching faintly. Godzilla slowly opened his eyes and groaned. But just at that moment, their eyes met. Mothra's bright blue eyes met with the blazing orange eyes of Godzilla. At telepathic message seemed to echo in their heads. By their selves, they couldn't defeat Ghidorah, but maybe…

Godzilla held out his bleeding arm, Mothra held out her broken wing. Their blood pooled out onto the ground. But Godzilla reached out with the little strength he had left, stretching his arm until it screamed to stop. But Godzilla pushed it off. Slowly, the different blood got mixed up, a blinding yellow light appeared, ant then…

Mothra was pushing herself off the ground. Ghidorah, who was about to leave them for dead, turned around in surprise. Mothra's wings crackled purple. With speeding light, Mothra shot at Ghidorah. Mothra passed by, stopping. Behind her, Ghidorah's wing was blasted off his body!

Ghidorah screamed in pain. He turned around to blow Mothra to bits, but another sound distracted him. Soon, Godzilla was on his feet, Mouth charging red.

A big spiraling ray flashed, crackling with energy that could blow up a big chunk of earth, and send seas boiling. It struck Ghidorah directly above the chest, blowing the middle head off.

Godzilla rushed at Ghidorah. As a final attempt, Ghidorah shot out bolts of energy. However, Godzilla turned the left head towards the right, blowing it off. Godzilla then went with an uppercut that shattered the final head's jaw. But I turned out to be enough. The golden dragon flew off. It quickly became a golden comet. And the gigantic terror was a small gold blimp in the blink of an eye.

* * *

TA-DA! There's going to be a summarizing chapter. Will there be a sequel, I don't know? There's still so many famous characters who could have made an appearance. To find out, stay tuned!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue. Tell me what you think!

**

* * *

Godzillasaurus **

Orange energy that felt like bugs tickling against his skin enveloped him. It glowed onto his body, making his bones go numb. The world shrank around him, as if the trees were being looked at through a hyper speed camera. His spine cracked and shrunk, jagged bone going back into his body. Soon, he was just Godzillasaurus.

He looked back at the Mothra who had helped him. Earlier in the day, if none of this had happened, he would have regarded this creature as prey to be hunted. But now…

Godzillasaurus growled his thanks. The Mothra acknowledged him, as if she had second thoughts about Godzilla from the encounter this morning. But she dipped, her head, a soft cry of gratitude. She flew off in a flash of green.

A familiar scent caught the air. Godzillasaurus tasted the air, again, this time recognizing it. It was the female Godzillasaurus from before… he smiled to himself and walked on, happy at last. The warm feeling was all he could feel.

But if he really dug deep down inside, he would have found that knew feeling, burning like oil.

The black hole feeling.

**Mothra**

There they were in the tree. There was the Elias, her guiders.

Her friends.

She fluttered gently down beside them.

_Good job. You have found your allies and enemies, and used that information to combat against the ever-raging evil. _

Mothra replied, _I didn't think I could do it. But like you said. I found my courage to defeat the evil._

But the Elias only shook their heads. _We're afraid not. You see even though there will always be the brave and good like you, there will always be evil, no matter how hard we try…_

**Ghidorah**

Floating through space. For once, defeated. He couldn't believe it. The terror that had brought the end to thousands of lives, had been defeated… It wasn't possible. His body _burned _with the rage. He would give anything to grow stronger again, to destroy those creatures through the most painful, torturous death ever…

Then, he sensed a new energy nearby. He knew this presence. He had found it on his home planet…

The black comet appeared in font of him. _Greetings…_ came the hiss.

Four black legs emerged from the comet. A red sail went down the back of its three heads and long necks. Twin tails were at the end of its body. The sails expanded into red wings. And in it all, the evil resemblance to King Ghidorah… NO! It couldn't be…

It spoke again… _ Greetings… brother. _

**TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

**

review or pm me saying if you want a sequel. This was my first time trying thins so please tell me what you thought!


End file.
